The Purest and The Tainted Shall Save this World
by JakeDragon13
Summary: Fuyuki is going to enrolled in the DWMA as trial student but what happens if he and Crona meet two complete opposites will they become friends or will they become enemies only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Fuyuki and Crona in: Fuyuki becomes a meister for Crona and Ragnarok?

 **This is a trail chapter for this story of mine so I hope it goes well please read and sorry if any of the characters are a bit off but I'm still doing my best.**

It was peaceful day at the Hinata house that is until a certain green frog tried to take over the world and was thwarted again by a certain redhead. Yes you guessed it Sgt. Keroro has tried to take over again but was stopped once again by Earth's ultimate defense Natsumi Hinata. Fuyuki all the while sighed in his bedroom knowing what has happened. Fuyuki wondered what he can do to at least help defend Earth when he needed it, to protect others, to face any challenge head on, especially to be brave and protect others when they need it.

"What can I do to protect the ones I care about even if I don't have the strength to do it?" Questions Fuyuki into the night sky before him

On the other side of the world a certain pink haired meister was having the same problem he was looking out of the window from his room that was given to him by his first friend Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans in their apartment. Yup its Crona everyone and Crona was wondering why he couldn't be as brave as his friends he knew he was strong yes but what can he do to be like his friends of course Ragnarok comes out of his back and bullies Crona.

"Damn it Crona stop feeling sorry for yourself and get me something to eat I'm starving!" Screeches Ragnarok as he pulls on Crona's face

"Ow quit it Ragnarok I said stop it!" Yells Crona in pain as he uppercuts Ragnarok who more fiercely attacks Crona and until he heard a certain vice that made him pale despite him being the black blood of Crona

"MAKA…"

"Oh…crud…" Says Ragnarok

"….CHOP!" Finishes Maka slamming a book into Ragnarok's face and then he dispersed back into Crona's blood stream as Crona looks at Maka smiling.

"Jeez Crona you have to stop letting Ragnarok bully you he's supposed to be your weapon, partner and friend not your personal bully." Says the scythe meister

"I know but I've known him my whole life so there's no one else I can depend on during the midst of battle." Says Crona looking down on both of them was Lord Death as he seemed to ponder on how he could help the two of them.

"I've got it I'll have Fuyuki enroll in this school and have him meet Crona because of Fuyuki's easily accepting, forgiving and pure soul can help Crona become more stable and he will probably help Crona become a very helpful ally in our dark times also his soul will be compatible with almost any weapon soul here in the academy. Alright time to begin the experiment." Says Lord Death cheerfully as he contacts Stein, Sid and the rest of the death scythes and staff to notify them about the experiment he was about to commence.

 **Alright that's the end of the first chapter now I hope you enjoyed and hope you review but please don't flame me too hard but your criticism will be greatly appreciated because it means I will have to improve this is Jake signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time we left off with Lord Death calling a meeting with his most faithful and trustworthy weapons and meisters. Now what could possibly make Lord Death call all these meisters and weapons together?**

"Lord Death we are here at your request now I may ask why you called us all for." Questions Azusa

"Very well there is a boy that may prove to be a promising meister although he has no combat experience he may prove to be a great ally." Answers Lord Death as everyone looks at him in questions

"Lord Death how can you enroll a boy that can help us if he doesn't know how to fight?" Questions Sid

"Well Sid this boy is known as Fuyuki Hinata." Answer the Death lord

"Wait Hinata don't tell me he's related to Haru Hinata." Says Stein a bit shocked at the information

"Wait who is Haru Hinata?" Questions Spirit

"Haru Hinata is a world traveler always looking for the mysterious and strange at one point he had the chance to stumble into Death City at one point. He then snuck into the DWMA undetected is beyond me but we sat down and had a chat. He told me how he was traveling the world and Stein I believe you've heard of him from his blog of mysteries." Answers Lord Death has Stein nods

"Okay but what makes this Fuyuki Hinata special and how he is related to Haru Hinata?" Asks Azusa

"That's because Fuyuki Hinata is Haru's son and Fuyuki's soul is unlike any other soul I've seen. It's so pure not a single hint of madness in it someone like him wouldn't be affected by madness by the slightest." Answers the Reaper and everyone looks in shock

"But that's impossible no one has a soul like that everyone should be affected by madness." Says Azusa in a matter-of-fact tone

"True but Fuyuki's soul is unlike any other able to forgive others so easily and always positive. Of course that doesn't mean he isn't without his flaws. You see I've been watching him for quite some time and if you push him long enough to make him angry he's certainly a force to be reckoned with his anger is so fierce some his own family can't handle him I'm frankly terrified of it myself." Says Lord Death shocking everyone again

"But why do you want to enroll him at all Lord Death?" Asks Marie

"The reason why is because of Crona. You see Fuyuki wishes to be strong and with a suitable partner and being by Crona he can keep Crona's madness in check and keep him stable since Crona is a rare case as well so putting Crona near Fuyuki should help him keep stable and they can help each other until the time comes for them to be in battle. Fuyuki being in the DWMA will leave an extreme impact in everyone for his soul is so pure it seems he came from Heaven itself to protect this world. Where has Crona's soul is twisted to such an extent that he's losing himself to the madness of the world if he came from Hell to destroy this world bringing these two together might be something for the better." Says Lord Death

"So do you know what kind of weapon partner he's suited for Lord Death?" Questions Azusa

"I have no idea since his soul can practically resonate with anyone's." Answers Lord Death has everyone face faulted.

'Now to send an invitation to the Hinata's and I believe I know who can send it.' Thinks Lord Death as he contacted his own son Kid.

"Hello, Kid, are you there questions LD as he sees Kid step into view

"Yes Father what is it?" Asks Kid

"Kid I need you to come to the Death Room for an assignment I have for you. Also don't worry you won't need Liz and Patty for this mission I just need you to retrieve someone for me." Says Lord Death

"Alright I'll be right there." Says Kid as he disconnected the call and pondered on what his father said.

"Retrieve someone? But who is it that he wants?" Ponders Kid out loud

 **There you have it folks the second chapter to this story I hope you all enjoyed it so please drop a review and like last time don't flame me too hard and criticism is welcomed also drop any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter if you like and I'll be sure to consider it and give you credit for it as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy this chapter. Last time we left off with Kid receiving an assignment from his Father but Kid ponders on who his Father needs because this assignment had the idea of retrieving someone.**

Right now we see LD in front of Kid in the Death Room speaking to him.

"Now do you understand the importance of this mission?" Questions Lord Death to Kid

"Yes I do Father if he can help us in ridding this world of all evil then I'll make sure he comes to the DWMA." Says Kid and Lord Death smiles

"Right now go Kiddo time is of the essence." Says Lord Death

"Yes Father." Says Kid as Kid summons his skateboard and rides off to retrieve the person Lord Death needs.

"Fuyuki Hinata a person whose soul is completely pure without any hint of madness in it I wonder what kind of person he is." Thinks Kid as he rides to Japan to find Fuyuki, meanwhile Fuyuki was at home eating dinner with mother Aki Hinata and his sister Natsumi Hinata along with Keroro. After Fuyuki set his plate in the sink the doorbell rings.

"Hmm where we expecting someone?" Asks Aki

"Who knows?" Answers Natsumi

"I'll get it." Says Fuyuki as he moves to the door and once opening it he sees Kid standing in front of him and Kid is smiling.

"Hello this is the Hinata Residence correct?" Asks Kid

"Yes and who might you be?" Asks Fuyuki as Aki and Natsumi appear behind him.

"Those two are females so the one standing in front of me is Fuyuki Hinata." Thinks Kid

"Well I want to know if you are Fuyuki Hinata." Asks Kid

"Yes I am and how do you know my name and who I am?" Questions Fuyuki

"Well if you let me enter your home I can assure you I will answer any questions you may have." Answers Kid, Fuyuki looks back to his sister and mother who nod at him and he lets Kid pass through as Keroro activates his anti-barrier before Kid could see him but Kid could see his soul perfectly as well as other souls in the residence.

"Well there are three non-human souls. I believe they are the aliens my father as told me about." Says Kid picking up Keroro and his anti-barrier wears off.

"How do you know about the Sergeant and the others?" Demands Fuyuki

"I know about them because my father sent me on an assignment to retrieve you Fuyuki Hinata." Says Kid as suddenly the whole platoon gathers and is ready for action as Kid sighs and puts Keroro down gently.

"I mean no harm but the reason I know why is because I have a special ability that can let me see the souls of others. Also Fuyuki your soul is what the DWMA my father established wants." Says Kid as everyone wondered why Fuyuki and what about his soul.

"Better start explaining everything before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Says Natsumi in front of Fuyuki defensively and Kid nods as he enters the living and sits down and everyone else sits in front of him as he explains everything for the reason why he was there as well why Fuyuki was important to him.

"Okay so you need me to save the world from this so called Asura's madness but what can I do?" Asks Fuyuki

"Because of your soul being the most pure soul there is your soul's wavelength cancels out Asura's madness ever since I met you I haven't felt Asura's madness one bit and everyone here isn't affected because of your soul." Says Kid

"Okay but where's your proof show us that you're really this so called Death the Kid and your dad is Death." Says Natsumi

"Alright." Says Kid as he stands up and uses some of his power and suddenly Lord Death appears in a screen and waves hello to the Hinata family. After Lord Death himself explains everything even has Spirit help him demonstrate that what Kid is talking about is real they are shocked to say the least.

"Well now that that is cleared up Fuyuki I've met your father Haru before also it be an honor to have you here at the DWMA you would be a great help to Crona and to the whole world." Says Lord Death and that peeked everyone's interest

"You knew my dad?" Questions Fuyuki

"Of course we sat down at one point and had talked while we had tea. So what do you say Fuyuki?" Asks LD

"I'll go but if my family and friends can come as well." Says Fuyuki

"I'm sorry to say this but Fuyuki we don't have any use for your family or friends only you. That's why I only sent Kid to retrieve you no one else." Says LD

"Then you don't have a deal Fuyuki needs us and if we don't go then he doesn't either." Says Natsumi and everyone else agrees then they looked towards Kid who summoned his skateboard

"Kid, be quick about it." Says LD as Kid disconnects the calls and easily knocks out Fuyuki, catches him, and rides on his skateboard as he breaks through the backdoor and flies off with Fuyuki in his arms as the platoon tries to catch up with him but Kid loses them easily. They return that he got away.

"That's it they are so dead when we get our hands on them we are going after Fuyuki and we'll kick their butts and make them give Fuyuki back!" Roars Natsumi angrily as everyone roars in agreement and they get ready to head off to the DWMA to get Fuyuki back. Meanwhile Lord Death sighs not wanting to resort to force in bringing Fuyuki but it had to be done.

 **Boom! The third Chapter is done none of you expect that now did you? Well what's done is done. Next time Natsumi along with her friends and the platoon travel to the DWMA to try to get Fuyuki back but they will run into Kid and his weapons along with BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul while Fuyuki who in turn will meet Crona with Ragnarok. Until next time this Jake signing out!**


End file.
